No More Running
by hieisasukeluver
Summary: AU Naruto is a vampire that is always on the run, but he meets some people (guess who) and now he doesn't want to run anymore
1. The New Boy

Chapter 1: The New Boy  
  
It was storming. The rain coming down in sheets. The normally busy street was empty, not one soul was out in the whole little village. , Expect one. A young boy or so he looked with blond hair that at the moment was dripping wet and clinging on his forehead almost covering his baby blue eyes.  
The boy came up to an inn and walked in. The man behind the counter looked over to the door curious as to who had braved the storm, "Hi, how may I help you, young man?"  
The boy smirked, 'If only he knew how old I really am.' The boy thought. "I'm looking for a place to stay." He answered the man, "I'm also waiting for someone."  
"Well we have two rooms left, one large the other small." said the caretaker.  
"I'll take the small." The blond boy told him. The caretaker nodded and wrote in his notebook.  
"I'm going to need your name." The Caretaker stopped writing to look up to him with eyes.  
"The name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He answered. The Caretaker nodded again and started to write again.  
"Alright Naruto here is your key, and if anyone comes looking for you I'll send them up."  
"I'd rather you ask for their name and if it's a girl named Rose send her up. Thanks." He grabbed his key and headed upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman (or so we think) walked into the inn. She had short black hair with blood red streaks in it. To add to it she wore all black including a black leather jacket, something you don't come across much.  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
"I'm looking for a Naruto Uzumaki." She answered.  
"May I ask who you are?" The Caretaker asked.  
"The name's Rose." The girl told him. He smiled at her.  
"Expecting you, room 5" He told her. She nodded and headed down the hall.  
Fifteen minutes later the girl left without a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto left the inn at 12:15 for lunch. But he hadn't been in a village for a long time and forgot how busy it got so he ended up bumping into a girl with pink hair. A boy with black hair and an all green suit on helped her up. Naruto noticed that the two were in a big group. "Um. sorry it's just that I haven't been in such a busy place for a long time." Naruto told them while smiling sweetly. "It's ok." The pink haired girl told him. "So you're new?" "Yeah I guess, just arrived last night. But I'm not staying long." He said. "Why not?" She asked. He shrugged, "It's always that way, I'd go someplace for a little then move on. Anyway I have to go find a place to eat I'm starved." He told her. "Oh! Why don't you come with us, we're going someplace for lunch right now!" She said. The others around her nodded. He smiled and shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything, sure. By the way my name is Naruto." "Mine's Sakura and he's Rock Lee-she pointed to boy who helped her- and that's Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke." She said pointing to all of them. "Nice to meet ya!" Naruto said cheerfully.  
  
AN: Hello this is my first Fanfiction! Don't worry I'm not going to tell you that you HAVE to review, I really don't care.  
  
Anyway as you can see Naruto just met everyone and the next chapter will tell you what he meant by 'If only he knew how old I really am.' Anyway Ja! 


	2. Lunch and Secrets

Chapter 2: Lunch and secrets  
  
Naruto followed the group that he had bumped into to a Ramen Shop. 'At least they had good taste' Naruto thought. That walked in to be welcomed by a friendly old man and his daughter.  
"Hello, I haven't seen you before." The old man said kindly.  
"Just arrived, but I probably won't stay." Naruto told him.  
"Well I hope you have a nice stay then." He told him. Naruto offered him a smiled. The group gave their orders and waited.  
"So tell us a little about yourself Naruto-kun." Ino said.  
"Well, I've wandered around for as long as I can remember, my parents either abandon me or died, I don't remember. As it already is someone wants me dead. Also haven't had anyone to 'just chat' in years." He told them, then seeing their shocked faces he grinned. "Don't take it so bad, I could care less about the fact my life sucks."  
"Oh, Naruto that's horrible, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. Naruto noticed how she was very shy and was blushing all the time.  
"Like don't to bad I still get by." Naruto shrugged.  
"You know life isn't SO bad." Said a voice behind them. Everyone jumped, except Naruto. He only smirked.  
"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know, Rose." Naruto said calmly.  
"Oh come on! You knew I was here the moment I stepped in here!" Rose exclaimed. Naruto just grinned.  
"Maybe so but I think you almost gave these good people heart- attacks!" Naruto told her, "By the way why are you here? Don't tell me it's 'business' because at the moment I'd rather not deal with that stuff."  
"Don't worry, everything is quiet just"  
"Keep on my toes, I know, I know." He finished for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had gotten to know each other pretty well and at the moment walking home. As they were passing an alleyway Naruto stopped.  
"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked.  
". Get down!!" He shouted crouching down. Although they were confused but got down anyway. There was exploding just above them. When they got back up they saw Naruto fighting with a girl with blond hair that reached her waist and pulled up in a pony-tail. At the moment she seemed to have the upper hand.  
Just before anyone could see it she had stabbed Naruto in the stomach and cut him all over. His face was twisted in pain as he gripped the knife that was still in his stomach. Rose's eyes widened and she was on the girl in 0.5 seconds flat, but she was thrown back as if it were nothing. The blonde did leave, probably thinking it would smart seeing as the rest of the group were ready to kill her at any time.  
"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran to him. At the moment he was kneeling on the ground just staring ahead as if he couldn't hear anything. Sakura soon found that she surrounded by everyone. They all seemed very worried.  
"We need to bring him to someplace were not many people know about." Rose said from her side.  
"Shouldn't we bring him to the hospital?" Sasuke asked. Rose shook her head, "No, look I can't explain it now, but Naruto isn't exactly someone what the hospital can help." Rose answered.  
"What do you mean? And why can't you explain?!" Ino nearly shouted.  
"Shhhh, listen... I.. I mean I'll promise to tell you when we get him someplace safe." Her eyes were pleading them to help her.  
"But isn't the hospital safe? Why is it so important?" Rock Lee asked coming into the conversation.  
"Please. can't go .to... hospital." Naruto suddenly rasped from were he was on the ground.  
"I know a place where he can stay." Shikamaru told them.  
"You Do?!" Rose asked him. At his nod she said, "Well lead the way!"  
It didn't take them long to reach the place Shikamaru talked about. It was a rather nice house with a 'For Sale' poster in the front yard.  
"No one has bought the house in years, so I hang out here and keep it nice so it doesn't get dusty." Shikamaru explained to them. He had done a good job in making it nice was basically the thought on everyone's mind when they saw the inside of the house. It almost looked as if someone actually lived there. "You can put Naruto on the couch and I'll go get the medical supplies." He said to Rose who was holding Naruto. She and set Naruto down carefully.  
"Thank you so much Shikamaru." She said gratefully. As soon as Shikamaru came back with the medical supplies she set to work, when she finished Naruto had fallen asleep and the group wanted answers.  
"Alright, you better tell us why you made it a big deal to come here and not a hospital." Sakura demanded.  
"*sigh* alright. listen well you see he.we aren't normal. we're.we're Vamps." Everyone's face turned to shocked faces.  
"What?! But there are no such things as Vampires!" Lee shouted. But he swallowed his words, as suddenly Rose's eyes glowed silver and turned cattish while her canines grew longer and sharper. Just as it showed up it was gone.  
"Just because you don't notice things doesn't mean it's not there." She told them. Then turned to Naruto, "If you don't want us here now I understand. We'll go." She whispered.  
"No! It's ok." Sakura said, "I mean we spent the whole afternoon with you and you didn't harm us." Rose looked to the rest to see if they thought the same thing and they all nodded slowly, I mean Naruto and Rose had been nice to them all afternoon and never once tried to hurt them.  
"Thank you so much!" Rose said, "You don't know how much this means!" A tear of happiness was streaming down her face. Naruto started to stir and he groaned.  
"You told them didn't you." Was the first thing he said.  
"Um. Well yeah." Rose said sheepishly. Naruto groaned again.  
"Um, why did that woman attack you?" Ino asked.  
"She's a slayer and Naruto, um, eat her sister."  
"Hey! I had to feed! It's not my fault it just happened to be a slayer's sister!" Naruto said in defense. When they started talking about eating and feeding everyone took a step back from them.  
"So you suck people's blood?" Tenten asked. Naruto eyes widened at the fear in her voice and looked at the others noticing the fear and he could also smell it.  
"Well.yeah I mean if we don't feed we'd be dust, BUT it's only every other week, and doesn't HAVE to be humans. It's just if we feed on an animal it would be every other day."  
"How exactly do you kill a Vampire?" Sasuke suddenly asked him.  
  
AN: Well it looks like the next chapter will be how you kill a Vamp. I hope this is good because I like writing it. And just so you know, I know they aren't in character and the girl Rose isn't a Mary-Sue, she's my OC. I also want a few names for a couple of the slayers. Anyways Ja! 


	3. How to kill me

Replys to Reviews: -RuByMoOn17: Glad you think it's interesting! Also I'm glad you 'kinda like it' -En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha: I just came up with an idea and wrote it, you know it is kinda weird , Ne? __ And they are gonna have special abilites, only you will see them later... -Anything: Thanx for catching that. And I also fixed that part! -Ryu Satsuki: Thanx I will -C h i bi Or o c h i m a r u: LOL, I'll check it out when it comes out. -Kakashilvr: I will it up. -Shiru-chan: LOL hopefully it didn't hurt you too much Chapter 3: How to kill me  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
It shocked me when he asked the question, 'How do you kill a Vampire?' I didn't know how to answer, I didn't know if I could I trust him yet. What if after I told him and then he'd turn around and try to kill me. He seemed to notice my discomfort.  
"It's just that I can't exactly trust you yet so it's only to protect myself just in case" He told me.  
It kinda hurt that he couldn't trust me yet but, "You can put a stake throw our heart, to torture a Vampire you could pour Holy Water on us. Another way is to put us on fire. There are actually to different kinds of Vamps. One is called the Light and basically can stay in the sun, and the second kind is the Darks, which turn to dust in the sun."  
"You say dust, what does that mean?" Sakura asked.  
"Well... A Vampire turns to dust when it supposedly dies." I explained.  
"What do you mean 'supposedly die'?" Sakura asked.  
"Well some believe we are reborn from our ashes, like phoenixes. But they say we just start over and we don't remember anything except that we're Vampires." Rose answered for me. I looked at her gratefully, I hated explaining things.  
I blinked noticing something, I hadn't ever been here. "Um, Rose where are we?"  
"Oh! Shikamaru said this was a place he hangs out a lot." Rose told. (AN: Can't you just feel her perkiness, she really wasn't supposed to be perky...) I simply nodded.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Naruto started getting up but winced in pain, Rose seeing this quickly pushed him back down. "Don't get up yet. Just because we heal fast doesn't mean you shouldn't give it time to heal." She said sternly.  
'I can almost see her waving her finger at me.' Naruto thought almost laughing at the picture.  
"Y-You kn-know this is...is a l-lot to t-take in..." Hinata stutterd.  
"Yeah I know, but you guys are taking it so much better then I would think." Naruto said grinning happily. They all sweat-dropped at his perkiness in the situation. Mostly everyone said that they needed to go home to chew on the information they were given or just needed to leave before their parent started to worry. The only ones left in the house were Sakura, Sasuke, Rose and Naruto. Sakura had phoned home and told her parents she was staying over night at a friend's house and Sasuke they had found out had no parents or family. But he did have to call his care-taker.  
"Sooooo...what are we going to now?" Naruto asked  
"Your going to rest while I clear things up with these two." Rose said sternly.  
"awww, but ..."  
"No buts!" Rose said getting up and taking Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto shouting after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you were to go to the house that had been for sale years now and went inside, to the living room, what you would see is a blonde sleeping peacefully nearly falling off. Also if you were to go farther into the house, into the kitchen, you'd see three kids heads on the table sleeping. Two of them girls the other a boy.  
"Ugh, I hate the morning, I hate it even more when I wake up and find I was sleeping unconfromtably!" Was the first thing Rose said when she woke up. The only problem was that she had just about shouted. Because she was being so loud Sakura and Sasuke were awakened. In the other room Naruto's snores could be heard.  
"Ow, that's the last time I'm sleeping on a table." Sakura complained.  
"Tell me about it. I've slept in a lot of places but tables have to be worst." Rose said. From the other room there was crash and a cry of alarm. Quickly all the people in the kitchen were in the living room. Naruto was slowly getting back up. "What happened?!"  
"I fell off the couch." Naruto simply said as he laid down again. They all sweat-dropped.  
Sasuke snorted, "Dope."  
"Hey! I'm not a dope bastard!" Naruto yelled back.The two of them glaring at each other. From the little time that Naruto knew Sasuke, he didn't like him. Just then there was knocking at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Sakura said, trying to escape the tense room. When she opened the door she was shocked at who it was...  
  
AN: *chuckles* I can't wait until I can get this guy more into the fic. Anyway take a guess at who it is. Next Chapter: a lot more action. And people that are slayers will make an appearance. By the way I need some ideas for the names of the slayers... 


	4. New Arrivals

Replies to reviews:  
  
Chapter 4: New Arrivals  
  
At the door stood a tall man with a mask over his mouth and a bandana over one of his eyes, so that the only thing on his face you could see was one eye. He had spiky silver hair and he stood in a relaxed position. Sakura took a few moments to stare at him.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?! And how did you find us here?"  
  
"It's my job to know where my students are up to and to teach them, which reminds why weren't you and Sasuke at the bridge? Hmmm?" He asked. At that moment Sasuke calmly walked in.  
  
"Come back here you bastard!! Walk away from me will you?!" Naruto voice could be heard from the other room. Rose's voice followed shortly after.  
  
"Naruto be careful, you're still injured!"  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Who else is here?"  
  
"Um... they're nobody!" Sakura squeaked. She knew her sensei and that if he saw Naruto and Rose he would know something wasn't right with them.  
  
"I heard them." He answered back. Now, Sakura also knew that although he didn't look like he was making a big deal out of it, he really was.  
  
"They're just some people we met yesterday..." She said. Kakashi smiled with his eye so they could tell he was smiling.  
  
"Well could I meet them?" Kakashi said.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Who are you?" Rose growled, suddenly appearing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow a second time now.  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing." He said. 'I felt that the people in the other room were strange, but now that the person is closer I can tell she isn't normal' Kakashi thought.  
  
"I asked you first." She answered right back.  
  
"Kakashi." Under his mask he was frowning. She nodded and then bowed.  
  
"My name is Rose." She said suddenly smiling. Kakashi blinked it was just a little while ago she was staring at him with intense eyes, that seemed to be able to burn a hole right though his head.  
  
Just then Naruto walked up with his hand over his stomach, "Hey so we do have a guest!" He said. Rose frowned.  
  
"I told you not to move around until it heals all the way!" Rose said as she started to frit over his well-being.  
  
"Aww, but that is sooo boring! Just laying around and sleeping!" Naruto complained.  
  
"Sheesh! And this coming from a guy who doesn't get enough sleep to begin with!" Rose all but yelled. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, that's really mature!"  
  
"Sheesh! This coming from a girl who doesn't know that 'being mature' applies to her!" Naruto said in a mocking voice. Sakura and Sasuke sweat- dropped.  
  
"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei I and Sasuke are very sorry we made you wait!" Sakura said. 'Even though he probably just showed late and just waited a few more minutes before he went looking for us' Sakura thought. Kakashi smiled at them.  
  
"It's ok; just make sure you come tomorrow."  
  
From the shadows a figure seemed to materialize out of thin air. Naruto and Rose seemed to be the only ones who saw the person though. The person was in a cloak so they couldn't see his/her face.  
  
"Who are you?!" Rose had suddenly changed back to the icy expression as she stared at the person. The person smirked.  
  
"So you are pretty good when comes to the shadows. But then again I except no less from a creature of the darkness." At that moment the person attacked. With a punch he/she sent Rose flying back. As soon as Rose was hit Naruto leapt into action, he kicked the person in the stomach, winding him/her, and then he hit a point in the neck. The next second the man/woman was on the ground knocked out.  
  
Rose walked in from the other room again, "Well why don't we find out who that is?" She asked while she walked up to the person. Taking off the cloak they found the person to be a woman that looked around her 20s with short black hair. "What should we do with her?" Naruto asked. He looked exhausted.  
  
"First we are going to get you to lay down, then we are going to tie this girl up and wait for her to wake up do we can find out why she came here in the first place." Rose said.  
  
"We already know why she's here, isn't it obvious?" Naruto grumbled as he made his way back into the living room. Rose rolled her eyes as she got up to help him. While they were in the other room Kakashi turned to the other two.  
  
"So, where are your friends from?" he asked them.  
  
"No where, they travel." Sakura told him.  
  
"Well, do you know if they have anything wrong with them?" He questioned further. This was when they started to get nervous.  
  
"Um...what do you mean?" Sakura said trying to keep calm.  
  
"I've noticed they aren't normal" He said.  
  
"I thought you could tell. You're a pretty good fighter, right?" Rose said, once again appearing in the hall way to the door.  
  
Kakashi nodded, "So why does your aura feel so strange?" Rose sighed she already explained once and she didn't want to explain again. So in stand she figured showing him would work. For a second time Sakura and Sasuke saw her change into 'Vampire mode'. Only this time she stayed that way for longer. Kakashi just about jumped out of his skin when he saw it.  
  
"Nope we aren't normal." Rose said smirking, her face changing back. "Anyway I have some work...hopefully that girl isn't to heavy." She walked up to the girl and put the girl over her shoulder and carried her into the living room. The other followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto had fallen asleep 30 minutes before while the others were close to falling asleep. It just was so boring, sitting there and just watching the girl on the floor.  
  
"Do you have a Queen?" Sakura said. At the moment they were playing go-fish.  
  
"Go-fish." Rose said in a monotone. She looked at Sasuke, "Do you have a 9?"  
  
"Go-fish" Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Do you have a king?" Kakashi sighed.  
  
"Why am I always the one who looses their cards?" He said as he passed Sasuke the card.  
  
Rose shrugged, "I guess your just very good with card games. Hey maybe we should test that with Poker!" She suddenly looked excited.  
  
"But we wouldn't have hardly anything to bet." Sakura said.  
  
"aww, your just looking for excuses!" Rose looked like she really wanted to play.  
  
"I'll play." Sasuke said.  
  
"I'll play if Sasuke is!" Sakura cried. 'I'll win! And then Sasuke will finally notice me!' inner Sakura shouted.  
  
Kakashi sighed, "Fine."  
  
"Yay!!" Rose shouted as loud as she dared so as not to wake up Naruto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~another hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girl had woken up so Rose; Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke had to stop their game much to Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke's relief. Rose seemed to win just about everything they had on them. She almost won their clothes off their backs. Now back to the girl...  
  
AN: ^^ not as much action as I hoped. Anyway I STILL need a name for the girl. It's bothering me... Anyway you could also give me some ideas on what I should write ^^;;; Anyway Ja!! 


	5. Happy Traveling!

Chapter 5: Happy traveling!^^  
  
"Ugh..." Was the first thing heard from the girl. Before anyone could blink Rose was in her face.  
"You better tell me who you are before I become more pissed of than I already am."  
The girl made a sound that sounded like a squeak. Rose leaned in closer.  
"What was that?"  
"M-my n-name is Scarlet." The girl said her voice becoming steadier as she went. "I was sent by my sire to destroy the killer of our dear friend Kaname."  
"You know that was very brave, but you really need to learn to lie, because that wasn't the thing to say." Rose pulled out a knife from somewhere in a flash. "Now start to tell me why I shouldn't kill you."  
Scarlet eyes widened as she looked at the knife. "No please!!" Scarlet's eyes seemed change from the cold expressionless look, to absolute fear filled.  
Rose smirked at her, her cheery face gone, to an expressionless face. She pressed the knife to Scarlet's neck, "That didn't sound like a reason. But seriously, if you don't tell me something, then you will feel the bite of my knife."  
"Uhhh... You could use me as a spy!!" Scarlet said hoping against hope that her life would be spared. Rose seemed to consider it.  
She stared at her with sharp eyes, "I really don't trust you..." Faster then what Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke could see, the girl, Scarlet, was lying on the floor dead. The room was silent.  
"Rose, I think you really shouldn't have done that..." Naruto said from the couch making everyone jump except Rose. "You just killed without a meaning." Naruto was frowning and his eyebrows were drawn together.  
"She was pissing me of!" Rose seemed to say in her defense. Then seeing the others faces, she the whole way she held herself changed.  
Sasuke was staring at her with a cold glare, obviously thinking that she was going to attack them next. Sakura had her eyes open and full of fear and she was shaking a little bit. Kakashi was watching her to make sure she wasn't going to attack his students.  
"Um...sorry, I got carried away..." She looked down, feeling unhappy with herself.  
"You can't give into those kinds of cravings Rose." Naruto sounded like he was scolding her. He got up and started to the doorway. Rose immediately jumped up.  
"Where do you think your going?" She said in a mothering voice.  
"We can't stay here anymore, they have already sent somebody. They probably know where we are now." Naruto answered causally. Rose looked as if she were weighing the possibilities. She finally sighed.  
"Ok, promise me you won't stress yourself like last time. It really scared me..." She said in a voice that said she didn't like the idea but she didn't have any choice.  
Naruto grinned at her and said, "Don't worry, I won't be doing that anymore. I can promise you that!" He gave her a very cheery face. Then he looked to the others, "It was very nice to meet you guys. Tell the others that I'll miss them. And maybe after this all blows over, I'll come back." He winked and left, Rose trailing behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You this isn't going to 'blow over'. We've been on the run for 100 years now. I don't even know how long you were on the run for before I joined you." She looked up at him. She frowned as she saw his sad expression.  
"I hate leaving people thinking that they'll see me again, but that's just what I say. It just comes out." He said.  
"Well, I'm kinda tired of running! I think we really met people we can trust and we're leaving them." "We'll be back. I promise you!" He said with demination. Rose smiled at him. She could tell she could believe that by his face. Also that he always kept promises.  
  
An: Sorry you had to wait so long to get a little Chapter. But I can't think of anything else. If anyone would be so kind to tell me if I should have the others travel with them. Or have Naruto and Rose come back after a few years. But I'll warn you if you pick the latter there won't be any action, and you won't understand who Kaname is. 


End file.
